New Life, New Love
by perfuse
Summary: [AU]At her wedding day,her groom was died because an accident.Haunted by sadness and guilty,she decided to move away & tried to forget what love was.But what,if her next new neighbor also had the same eyes like her husband?Was it a start of new love?[KxL]


**New Life, New Love**

**A/N**: Haaauuu we meet again in this new story ;) I get this idea when I'm listening a song of my favorite Korean Drama, **Stairway to Heaven**. The title is **Ave Maria**, sung by **Rebecca Luker** ;) The song is very sad, encouraged me for write it. Hmm, because in this first chapter I want to insert the sad memories to Lacus, so that song is very helping me )) But still, I can't write it well. T.T Ehehehe, but don't worry, I don't plan to add too much sad scenes. So I think this story still can be categorized as a romance/drama story. Plus, forgive me for my bad grammars! R&R! I want to know what are you think about this first chapter!

**Chapter 1: Looking Back & Forward**

Sitting on the bus chair, she threw her gaze to outside. The window glass that dull, now reflecting the landscape for her. She watched them without making a noise, as she watching a television.

A blue mountain, pure river, and green tress. They raised the fond memories that she very kept.

A curve graced her lips, her blue-sky eyes slitting because her wide smile.

Remembering those memories made her happy, also cause another thing that she couldn't describe.

Leaned her head to her bus window, she closing her eyes. Took a deep breath, she groped her red small bag with her fingertips. Penetrated her own bag, she looking one thing that she needed now.

Releasing her own breath that she bore, she staring that thing.

With her shaky hand, she flipped her black cell phone, pressing the 'no' button for turned on her cell phone.

When she seeing light on her layer cell phone, her brows frowned slightly.

She had 20 new messages that she didn't read yet.

Her hands more shook uncontrollably when she moving her finger to read those messages.

She could see it well, much people and her family that concerned for her.

But despite she knew it very well, still she decided to go away, didn't she? Rolling her blue orbs, she reading the words that printed there.

Almost all of her messages were contained about where she would go. But, was she still seemed to care while she thinking no one that cared about her?

But last message was difference. A pain that she had buried deeply on her bottom heart, starting to sting her again.

'_Lacus, I know you're running away from your home. _

_Although you say you're going for a vacation,_

_but I think you won't back again. Even though you run from your home,_

_I still support you. As long as you can find _

_your own happiness and can forget __**him**__, I will always support you._

_Be happy and good luck! __Ü__'_

A single tear made a little pool on her layer cell phone. She bit her lips, bore her sobs that never stopped. She had tried to forget him, but why all of her friends seemed always reminded her about him?

She didn't wish to look back, because that memories always stung and made her heart crushed a lot. And brought her face full of tears.

Someone tapped her shoulder and startled her, out of her reverie. A little girl that seated in her right side offering a handkerchief.

"Is Onee-chan alright? innocently she asked

With full force, she put her smile on her sad face.

"Yes. I hope so." she answered, trying to smile

The girl took a relief sigh. "Here it is." She shoved her handkerchief to the elder' hands.

Lacus staring the handkerchief on her hands. Curiously she turned her sight to the girl that still smiling at her.

"What is it for?"

"For wiped your tears, Onee-chan."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, eh?"

"Hinako."

Lacus still stunned about this girl. She recently realized that the girl was very young. Might be, her age was around 5 or 6.

"Onee-chan?"

Hinako still eyed her, wondering whether Lacus kept listening her or not.

"Oh? Go-go-men, Hinako-chan."

Hinako giggled for saw a stuttered Lacus. "Iie, it's really alright Onee-chan."

Lacus smiled weakly, assuring Hinako that she was alright. And turning her head back to the glass window.

'_More far than that city, then it will better._'

She sighed contently when she remembered that sentence. The sentence that had made her took a commitment for leaving a torturing place that had planted sadness, regret, and guilty on her heart.

Once again, she leaned on glass window. Slowly, her eyes drifted to a short slumber that would silenced her screaming heart for a while.

But if it's only her assume, then it would be wrong. Big wrong.

In her mind, suddenly whole things changed to be black. And merely her, that standing, floating in darkness.

She fastened her pace and found nothing but thick darkness. Felt desperate, she loosened her legs and sat quietly while hugging her legs. She still didn't know, why she got this dream. Weird, although she had had much weird dreams. But still, this dream felt strange.

She looking around her and froze when she saw a ray came from a hole that be more bigger and bigger until that light made her eyes dazzled.

"_I do." she replied, smiling sweetly_

_The priest smiled. "With all of my might as a priest, then I would announce you, the man and his wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his new wife' lips. She wrapped her arms on his neck, returned the sacred kiss as a seal for their status as a husband and wife._

_They pulled away and smiled to each other. His smile was very gentle and full of happiness. She wouldn't forget that smile for all of her life._

_He stretched out one of his arms to her. She blinked few times, seeing that hand and looking back to him, with confusion on her cute face._

_He chuckled, "Come on, we must go to our wedding reception, ne?"_

'_Oh, of course. Anyway…."_

_She took his arms and brought her lips neared his ear. "I'm very happy for can marrying you. Are you happy?" she whispered, afraid that someone would peek out on what they talking about._

_He nodded his head, rolling his amethyst eyes to her side, adding another smile for her._

"_Yes, it's the best day of my life. __**Thank you for everything**__."_

_She stopped her pace when she heard the last sentence of his answer. Somehow, it's sent a sink feeling that bothering her so much. And he stopped his step too, worried that she perhaps sick or didn't feeling well._

"_Umm, may I ask?"_

_He chuckled again, "Yes, certainly you can do it."_

_She took a deep breath before released her question._

"_Why you say, thank you for everything? Doesn't our life will starting soon?"_

_He sighed, still smiling, "Umm, yeah, I mean, thank you for allowing me to marry you. Also much things that you have done in my life. I think it's necessary to be said before we start our new life." He replied, warmly._

_Her features also turned to a smile. "Umm, I guess I'm also must say the same thing. Thank you for everything, Hajime."_

_He laughed, his cheeks covered with a bit blush. "Hmm! I think so." He said again while holding her hand more tightly than before._

_She staring at their intertwined hands. There were much mixed feelings that playing in her chest when she saw their hands. The hand that she didn't wish to release, the hand that she wished to hold forever._

_A sweet smile she put on her features. And tightened her hold to their intertwined hands that never be planned to separate._

_As they stepped out from the church, everyone got up and praising them with the applauses. She smiling and gave everyone her grateful with nodding to them. She felt complete today. Everything was felt perfect for her._

_She considered today was her happiest day._

_But actually, a frontier line between the happiness and sadness was very thin, right?_

_Before she stepped in to the wedding' car, she threw her bouquet of flowers to behind. She guessed it someone would get that bouquet and had happiness too like her. But when she turned her head around, her fathom was wrong._

_No one that could get that bouquet. Her bouquet was laying carelessly on the altar' floor._

_Her smile felt like disappearing after she saw that scene. A bad feeling approaching her._

_His hand tapped her shoulder. Made her gasped and turned to him._

"_It's okay." he whispered. It sounded very gentle. But actually his voice was shaky. There was something that had worried him, a great sadness sticking in his low voice._

_But she still bewildered about the previous scene and didn't quite notice it. She managed to let out a smile although it's a bitter smile._

_She nodding her head, letting her body to be pulled inside the car._

_She sat in silence, once a while she would roll her orbs to him and caught him froze with his miserable eyes. She curiously, but unable to ask him. It pained her for seeing him like that, but his lavender eyes held something else that she couldn't describe. Might be it's a reason why she hesitated to ask. Something else that greater than sadness, but not could be said as a sadness. Something that made Lacus kept staring him for searching an answer to understand, what kind of expression that was._

_When she sighing and turned her sight to front of her, her eyes widened._

_In front of her eyes, there was a truck that took a cross way with a fast speed. She opened her mouth to scream, knew that this car wouldn't afford to avoid that truck. Her life would end now._

_But a pair of arms wrapped her tightly, protecting her with used his body as a shield for her._

_Her eyes more wide and watery without her could say anything._

_The words that she could hear were only,_

"_I'm happy. __**Thank you for everything**__. Sayonara, Lacus."_

"NO!!!!"

She panting, sweats covering all her cheeks. When she turning her head around her, she found it almost empty. She leaned on her window, now frowning completely.

She just thought for forgot it and starting a new life. But that memories seemed like they didn't wish to disappear from her life, right? A piece of her happiest memories at same time also her worst memories.

Why these memories had to bother her? He had gone. He had sacrificed himself to make her living until now.

But it felt so bitter. She didn't feel like she must crying it again, but still, it pained her greatly. A thing that she had tried to bury, a wound that she thought had healed along with time.

Once again, a pair of small hands shoving that handkerchief. She turned slightly to her, finally aware that this little girl kept gave her an attention since she decided to sleep.

"Onee-chan doesn't seem OK. Onee-chan has to use this handkerchief! Hinako insists!" she pouted, her determination look just made her face seemed more cute.

Lacus gave up and brushed that handkerchief on her cheeks, which be granted with a sweet smile from Hinako.

After feeling enough, she turned to Hinako and asking.

"Are you live near final destination of this bus? It seems only you and I that don't step down from this bus yet."

Hinako merely smiled at her. And playing along with her blonde hair while her smile grew more widely.

"Yup! And it means Onee-chan also going to that place, ne?"

Lacus nodded, adoring the little girl across her. A brave girl that could traveling by herself, and didn't afraid to talk with strange people.

She must be had a great parent that could make her like this. Feeling slight jealous that she couldn't help but souring her face a bit.

And once again, this girl noticed her and gave Lacus her curiously look.

"Onee-chan?"

This pink haired girl only smiled, replaced her sour look with a bright one. Also wiped her sadness that just flooded her a few times ago.

"Yes, I want to go to that place. I decide to move away. I'm hearing a good place there, so I decide to just moving." she answered, didn't want to say the real reason why she moved away.

Hinako put her hand underneath her small chin and tried to remember something. "Perhaps the one that my mother means is Onee-chan! She said she inserted an advertisement in newspaper and there was someone that interested to take that house today! Yes! I'm sure it's Onee-chan!!" she beamed happily.

Lacus was more confused. If it's true, then this child was….

"Are you child from Zala's family?" Lacus almost yelled now. Because it's very rare for her sat with someone that she looking until now.

She nodded her head rapidly, never put down her cheerful smile. "Yes, I'm Hinako Zala. Wow, it's really a coincidence, Onee-chan! My mother is going to very happy if she knows it!" Hinako confirmed her suspicious.

Lacus couldn't help but sighing contently. '_It seems today really has many complicated things._' she chuckled silently in her heart

A blonde woman didn't stop to move. Her brows furrowed completely, with a mixed expressions. Worry, angry, sad, fidget, and many more expressions that couldn't be describe in words mixed all on her face.

Her husband, merely gesturing his hand, hoping she would notice his hand and sat down. But he failed, perfectly. She kept moving like a bee, with her mumble that he unable to hear.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!! WHY THIS CHILD ALWAYS GO TO EVERY PLACE THAT SHE WANTS TO ATTEND????"

Her scream filling entire room and although he dislike it, he covering his ears with both his hands to prevent his ear drums broken because her sudden burst.

"Cagalli! Please calm down! Hinako won't back although you keep shouting like that!" he yelled back, didn't stand for get this torture treatment from his wife.

She put her hands on her waist and sharpened her gaze to him.

"YOU TOLD ME TO CALM BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER!!" she yelled again, now louder than before.

He shot his head up and sharpened his gaze too.

"WHAT??"

"YOU KNOW HINAKO IS VERY OFTEN LEAVING THIS HOUSE WITHOUT SAY ANYTHING!!! BUT WHY YOU DON'T PREVENT HER TO GO????"

Now he standing up, even though he didn't like to argue with his own wife, but if it's necessary, he must.

"Would you please stop to shout at me??" he said calmly despite in his voice latched an anger that couldn't be hidden.

She crossing her arms and glared at him. "Fine!" she growled.

"Hinako doesn't seem like she is going to run away from this house, does she? She just likes to go without gives us an explanation where she going to go. That's all."

She laughed and glared him with a piercing look, "Hahahahaha, it's very funny Athrun! You said 'just'?? Why you don't think about a possibility about her being kidnapped and-"

It's his turn for laughed as well. "Who want to kidnap our daughter anyway? It seems she has your personality to make people don't dare to bring her!" he laughed loudly when he thinking about that coincidence for this child also had Cagalli' personality as well.

Cagalli' face now blushing furiously. She hated Athrun for always mixed her up in their discussion.

Not long, there was a knock on the door that stole their attention.

Instantly, Cagalli ran to living room' door. And be followed by Athrun with a hurry.

The door opened, revealing a young woman with a little blonde child.

"HINAKO!!!!" she yelled again, her face almost mixed with tears. Somehow, despite she was a strong girl, she also had soft personality as well.

"I'm home!" Hinako replied, ashamed with her action few hours ago.

Cagalli hugged her daughter tightly, and Hinako gaped her mouth a little, bewildered why her mother so protectively like that.

"Where are you go, Hinako? I'm very worried if there is something happen to you!" her voice mixed with worry and anger in the same time.

Hinako wrapped her arms on her mother's neck. "It's alright, sorry if I go without say a word again." she apologized, very softly and just for her mother heard.

Suddenly Hinako remembering something and pulled away from her mother's embrace. She faced her mother with her cheerful expression, making Cagalli turned her head to behind her daughter.

The one that be staring just bowed her head deeply. "It's nice to meet you." she said gently, smiled politely.

Cagalli blinked few times. "Are you… who helping my daughter come back to here?" she questioned, felt so unsure if this woman truly helped her child since she was a strange.

The pink haired woman only shook her head, made Cagalli more confused, "No, actually the one that helping me is Hinako-chan. Hinako-chan said you're the owner of that house, right? Then you must be Mrs. Zala if I don't mistaken."

Cagalli froze few seconds before she laughing nervously, "That house? So, you're Lacus Clyne, aren't you? Sorry I don't recognize you immediately."

Lacus smiled, "It's alright, we never meet before. And I must give my grateful to Hinako-chan for helping me find Zala's house." She shifted her sight to Hinako who glued to her father now.

Cagalli also looked at her daughter. Unconsciously, she smiled slightly, felt proud of her daughter.

Cagalli turned her attention to Lacus again. "It's nice to meet you too, Clyne-san. But please don't call me Mrs. Zala. Only call me Cagalli, it's enough." Cagalli smiled, relief finally her burden had decreased.

Lacus laughed softly, "Then it'll be same. Please don't call me Clyne-san. Just call me Lacus."

Athrun who still busy with his daughter also said something. "Before you do it, don't call me Mr. Zala! Only call me Athrun!"

Lacus smiled warmly, realized how warmly this family was. Most likely she was going to get the wonderful new neighborhood.

"Umm, I think you don't want to waste time, ne? Then just follow me now. I'll show you your new home." Cagalli stepped out from her own home, followed by Lacus, Athrun, and Hinako-chan who crawled on to her father' back now.

"Wow, it's a great house!" Lacus exclaimed when she looking around her new home.

Cagalli nodded her head. "I know you're going to like it. I have prepared it one week ago since you said you'll move away today."

The house was very clean. Not big, not too small. It's enough for somebody stayed in that house alone. The wall was painted in white and soft blue. The stuff in the house wasn't too much, and might be Lacus would buy some stuff as her like. There were two big windows that opposite each other. The green curtains decorated those windows. Also there were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and many more.

Merely thinking about her being stay in this house, arose a flutter feeling that made her feeling warm inside.

Cagalli sighing contently, glad that her client satisfied with her service. "I know you're from a big city. This town isn't as big as your previous city, umm, maybe you'll consider this town as a village, because not much facilities that provided in here. But I'm sure you'll enjoy this place. Be sure you'll ask to us if you need something."

Lacus nodded her head slightly, "Thank you very much, Cagalli."

"I want to visit Onee-chan everyday!" Hinako beamed. Cagalli glared at her but soon she softened her gaze at her beloved daughter.

"Yes, definitely it's more safe than you go without say a word." Athrun caressing his daughter' blonde hair.

"If you promise you won't go away again, I'll give you permission for visiting Lacus-nee-chan everyday!" Cagalli said, felt funny for called Lacus, 'Lacus-nee-chan'

"I promise." She smiled widely, made her mother took a relief sigh.

When Athrun and his family were going to go out, Cagalli turned her head to Lacus slightly, saying the last part.

"Since our home rather far from your home, you can ask to your right new neighbor if you in hurry. He is my twin brother." She grinned and walking away with her husband who carried his daughter on his back.

Lacus blinked few times. Why Cagalli grinned like that? Most likely there was something that less good.

After dropped her belongings and stuff in her bedroom, she lay her back down on to her new red couch. She aware this house didn't seem luxurious, and she definitely bought this house with a cheap price since Zala's family cut the price because in years no one that want to buy it. Might be because this house was be in isolated place, and very wasn't strategist for someone stay at it. But she didn't mind, exactly she was happy because got this place. Didn't it a perfect place for relaxing her mind?

"Maybe this house is her ex-home. Since this house beside her brother house as well. I wonder why she doesn't stay at her brother house and choose for stay beside his house?" she talking with herself, confused with that condition. But she shook it off from her mind, since it's not polite to interfere with other' business.

She leaned her head on her couch, wiped all her tiredness after traveling so long from her old house. She was very happy for could has a new life as well.

In this new place, she's going to leave her past and starting a new life. Only thinking about it had made her very enthusiasm. And she also knew if in this town there was a new culture that she must learnt. She had heard if this town almost seemed like a village because its simplicity and it mean she should accustom herself to it. But as long as she could escape from that place, she willing to do anything just for feeling free.

She standing, stretched her both arms in the air, '_Maybe I can know further about this complex with walking around._' she thinking and soon put her smile on her face.

She locking her house with her keys that just few minutes ago be given by Cagalli. Placed the keys in her skirt pocket, she walking. Took a slow pace, she observing her surrounding. There were many green trees that standing proudly along the way. Wind blew coldly, despite this was afternoon. She realized it, because this town neared a mountain.

Not too far from she standing, she found a little church. And suddenly, there was an urge for came to that place.

She only followed the will of her foots. She walking and like be hypnotized, she stepped in to church.

She didn't find anybody in the church. But she didn't care. Took a careful step, she walking along the red carpet on church' floor. And she staring the cross that hanged on the wall.

Unconsciously, she kneeled down, folded her hands and closed her eyes. Silently she prayed, hoping whole things would go like what she wanted. She also prayed for her family, that definitely worried because she didn't say where she would go. This pink haired girl only wanted to spill out her feelings. She had forgot about the last time since she stopped to go to church altogether.

But today she wanted to change her life, she wanted to forget all her past and starting a new life. And she wanted to say it to her God.

After she had prayed about five minutes, she heard a faint sound from behind her. Startled, she turned her head around quickly. She gasped, her mouth opened slightly.

There was a man standing in doorway. He also seemed surprised to find a girl praying in the church at this time.

His messy brown hair fluttered when the wind blew his hair and made it more messy. His handsome features made her heart stopped for a while if it's possible.

But the reason why she felt so shock because….

His eyes…. His lavender eyes that she loved very much. The eyes that belonged to her dying husband….

"It couldn't be…." she muttered under her breath, still widened her eyes. She knew the lavender eyes were very rare. And now in front of her eyes, standing a man with his amethyst eyes.

After few moments in shock, he finally decided to move forward. Each step that he took, she shivered in shock.

'_I think I have started my new life! But why I have to see those eyes again?_' she yelled in her mind, her shiver couldn't stop.

- to be continued -

**A/N**: I know, it seems like this story will plant a confusion in your mind XD Sorry, but I just want to write the story like this. And forgive me if because my bad grammars, you unable to understand about this story --" The setting of this story will be in a little town near a mountain. Maybe in the future chapters will be many characters that appear. Ehhmm, the scene that I'm very like is when Hinako, Cagalli, and Athrun gather together. I'm really want to have a family like that --" Sorry, Kira appears at the end of first chapter --" And I hope you enjoy it when you read it! Sorry for make Lacus married, but that part will influence to all part of story. I hope you're not disappointed, ehehehe. Please leave me a review so I know about what are you think, and maybe give me a suggestion about the next chapter. Jaa! See you until next chapter!


End file.
